Peter Spellos
Peter Spellos is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Bureau of Alien Detectors (1996) - Moose Trengganu 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Admiral Maalko 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Morlyung Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Guard B (ep1), Yagun *Blue Dragon (2008) - Szabo (eps31-37) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Bartley Asprius *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Bartley Asprius *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Shogun Hunter *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Dr. Baucus (ep15), Additional Voices *Daigunder (2006) - Kyouzou Hiromu (ep21) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Meramon (ep3), Omnimon *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) - Meramon (ep4) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - Hiroshi Rara *Eagle Riders (1996) - Cybercon *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Roll Londs *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Ali Pasha (ep31), Blademan of the Cardians (Master; ep15) *Gad Guard (2004) - Junk Seller (ep1), Radigue (ep9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Inspector (ep13) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Niimi *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Captain (ep21), Yoshinobu Narikawa *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Soldier (ep1), Sanzo Souma (ep7), Townsman (ep4) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Beastman *Kekkaishi (2010) - Cake-Shop Owner (ep7) *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2005) - Beaucoup (ep16), Dame'emon Nippon, Kochinko (ep39), Sheik Ali (ep17) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2009) - Firefolk (ep14), Tanda's Uncle (ep11), Yarsam's Father (ep12) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Gilliam, Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Hakim Ashmead, Commander (ep12) *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Tagami (ep8) *Rurouni Kenshin (2001) - Tsuruzaemon (ep19) *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Dred (ep14), Street Bully C (ep12) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Sagat *The Big O (2001) - Rick Fraser (ep5) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Koutetsu *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Sky-Byte *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Kashim (ep10) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Bartender *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Dalmos 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Grizzlymon *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Ringmaster 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Parliament Member A *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Mr. Brane *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Duvchenko, Queen *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - "Bad Guy" *Gundress (2002) - Endo *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Lyon, Marduk Guard, Marduk Party Member#1 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Dozle Zabi *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Sagat, Zangief 'OVA - Dubbing' *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Inspector Takasugi, Saburo Taneda (ep6), Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Roll Londs *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Zadam *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Rob, Various Bodyguards *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Neuen Bitter (ep4) *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Governor, Man A, Ninjas, Samurai *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Parion Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Additional Voices *Zëiram 2 (2001) - Lost Man, Murata, Thug A 'Movies' *Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Field Commander (2006) - Redclaw, Strike Zone *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Rojie 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Michael *Suikoden V (2006) - Logg *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Don Whitehorse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (67) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2012. Category:American Voice Actors